1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus supporting a near field communication (NFC) function and a method of providing a user interface (UI) that is customized for an NFC device in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless short-range wireless communication standard between electronic devices within a short distance of 10 cm with low power consumption by using a frequency of 13.56 MHz, and was developed by the joint work of NXP Semiconductors of Netherlands and Sony of Japan in 2002. A data transfer rate of NFC is 424 Kbps, and NFC has excellent security due to high proximity and encryption technology. NFC forgoes a complicated pairing process of recognition of devices but allows devices to recognize one another within 1/10 second or less.
In particular, NFC is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology where radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is utilized. In addition, NFC builds upon RFID technology by allowing two-way communication compared to smart cards. NFC has a relatively large memory storage space and offers more variety of services. Accordingly, commercialized electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers (PCs), in which the NFC technology is used, have recently been released.